


esok

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: yang ingin dinotis [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, child!nashtakao, setting di amerika, walau menjurus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayangnya, hari esok yang dinanti tidak pernah ada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	esok

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> \- Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.

Nash menatap tajam bocah yang kini berjalan menghampirinya, bocah lelaki dengan poni belah tengah dan wajah khas Asia itu. Jangan lupakan senyuman lebar bodohnya yang selalu manik biru itu lihat di paras si bocah.

"Hai, Nash. Kau datang lebih cepat hari ini." mendudukkan dirinya di samping Nash, bocah Asia itu mulai membuka suara.

Pertemuan Nash dengan bocah yang memiliki nama Takao itu dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Takao baru datang ke Amerika, katanya, karena ayahnya yang sakit dan harus dirawat di negara lain. Dia berasal dari Jepang, namun sudah bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan fasih. Mereka bertemu di penitipan anak, tempat yang paling Nash tidak suka karena isinya kebanyakan bocah umur tiga sampai enam. Dia sudah delapan tahun, dia rasa harusnya tidak berada di tempat ini.

"Kenapa masih mendekatiku? Pergi sana."

Nash tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun di tempat penitipan ini, tidak pernah berusaha juga mencari teman karena tampaknya hanya sekali tatap, para bocah lain sudah takut dengan dirinya. Nash juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya, siapa juga yang mau main dengan bocah?

"Haha, kau masih saja galak ya. Seperti anjing liar."

Kedatangan Takao menarik atensi semua yang ada di tempat itu, terutama karena wajahnya yang berbeda dari kebanyaka. Dia jadi pusat perhatian, semua mengajaknya bermain karena Takao juga bersikap ramah, periang, walau suka jahil menertawakan kesalahan orang lain dan terkadang membuat beberapa bocah menangis.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat." Takao melempar kembali bola plastik yang sempat terlempar ke arahnya. "Sepertinya ayahku sudah lumayan membaik, jadi ibuku bisa lebih cepat menjemputku."

Manik biru melirik jam dinding. Takao biasa dijemput pukul tujuh malam. Kalau dia akan dijemput lebih awal, kemungkinan bocah itu akan pergi dari tempat ini sore nanti, atau mungkin beberapa jam lagi.

Cih, bukannya Nash peduli.

"Ah, kudengar kau suka main basket."

Kata 'basket' membuat atensi yang lebih tua beralih ke yang lebih muda. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati bocah di sampingnya sudah memegang bola karet berwarna jingga yang familiar di matanya. Maniknya mengikuti pergerakan bola itu, fokus, seakan bola itu hal yang paling menarik.

Takao tertawa dalam hati, tidak menyangka ternyata mudah sekali menarik perhatian lelaki yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Haha, kelihatannya kau benar-benar menyukainya." suaranya membuat perhatian si bocah pirang teralih lagi. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita bermain bersama? Kita bisa menggunakan lapangan belakang, bukan?"

Nash mendengus, merasa tertantang oleh perkataan si surai hitam. "Boleh saja. Besok kita tanding."

Keduanya tersenyum, secara tak langsung menyatakan janji yang tak terucap.

.

.

.

(Sayangnya, hari esok yang dinanti tidak pernah ada.

Dari kabar yang Nash dengar, Takao kembali pulang ke Jepang karena ayahnya memang sudah sembuh.

Tidak ada kata perpisahan atau lambaian tangan.

Takao tiba-tiba saja menghilang, membuat Nash kembali merasa sendiri di tempat penitipan itu.)

.

.

.

[10 tahun kemudian ...]

Nash menatap kelima lawannya yang berada di lapangan. Huh, monyet-monyet warna-warni ini katanya dapat mengalahkan tim mereka? Sepertinya mereka terlalu dianggap remeh.

Maniknya melirik ke bangku pemain cadangan tim lawan, berpikir mungkin pemain yang duduk di sana bahkan lebih lemah dari yang ada di lapangan saat ini. Matanya bergerak menatap para pemuda itu satu per satu sampai—

"Takao?" tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama itu, nama yang dulu sempat membuatnya kesal sebulan karena menghilang begitu saja, seakan keberadaannya hanya ilusi.

Mungkin suaranya terlalu keras sampai pemuda di bangku sana menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Namun setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, pemuda berponi belah tengah itu justru tersenyum lebar—oh sungguh, senyum itu tidak ada bedanya dengan sepuluh tahun lalu, masih senyum yang Nash benci sekaligus rindukan.

"Halo, Nash. Kita jadi bertanding, kan?"


End file.
